


"I Love You"

by lizinnia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 04, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizinnia/pseuds/lizinnia
Summary: What if Eurus made Sherlock say 'I love you' to John instead of Molly saying it to Sherlock?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	"I Love You"

“Whose coffin, Sherlock? Please, start your deductions. I will apply some context in a moment.”

Sherlock sighed. “Well allowing for the entirely pointless courtesy of headroom, I’d say this coffin is intended for someone of about 5’7”. Could be either a man or a woman so that’s not really helpful now is it.”

“This is a practical and informed choice. Balance of probability suggests this is for someone who is unmarried or widowed, distant from their close relatives. That much is suggested by the economy of choice. Acquainted with the process of death but unsentimental about the necessity of disposal. Also the lining of the coffin-”

“Yes, very good, Sherlock. Or we could just look at the name on the lid,” Mycroft remarked, turning the lid around in his arms, revealing the inscription.

Sherlock began to hop over but was stricken as his eyes glazed over the engraved words.

“Only it isn’t a name”, Mycroft states, apologetically eyeing his younger brother.

“So, it’s for somebody who loves somebody”, John attempted, oblivious to the silent understanding between the Holmes.

“Or for somebody Sherlock loves,” Mycroft surmised.

“Right. Wait… what?” John quizzed.

“Why?!” Sherlock blurted, his frozen body now thawed with rage. “What is the point of this? What is the point of  _ any  _ of this?” Sherlock seethed.

“Why does anyone do anything, Sherlock? Because I’m  _ bored _ . And I do so  _ love  _ playing with you big brother,” Euros gibed as she twirled around in her chair. “Now please, get on with it,” she instructed, waving her gun in her hand. “Say it or... well, you already know.”

“I suppose my presence is not wanted for this conversation, but since we don’t seem to have much of a choice, I’ll just wait over in the corner for you to hash it out,” Mycroft broke in, awkwardly shifting to the far side of the room.

“Sherlock. What is going on? Hmm?” John chimed in.

“John, I. This was not the way I wanted to. If I had any idea she would… I… I would have-”

“Sherlock, soldiers. Tell me. Now.”

“John there’s something I need to say. I… I…” Sherlock began, his hands flung to his head, tearing at his hair as he paced manically around the room.

_ TICK TOCK TICK TOCK _

“Sherlock,” John soothed, “I know this is hard. I know this is like your own personal hell, but you have to-”

Sherlock abruptly halted and whipped around, watery, wide eyes meeting John’s. “I  _ can’t _ , John.  _ Please,”  _ Sherlock begged as he began to once again ambulate about the room.

“Sorry to intrude brother mine but it seems you have no choice in the matter,” Mycroft broke in. “Do I need to remind you of the large, wooden coffin in the center of this room?”

John shot a glare at Mycroft before moving over to steady Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” John forced him to look, turning him by the shoulder. “As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right.”

Sherlock’s resolve melted in his grip.

“I know,” he resigned.

“Ooooo! Here comes the interesting part. I can’t wait!” Euros exclaimed as she leaned in.

“John. There is something I have to say, that I meant to say, always, but never have. While this hardly seems the appropriate location and circumstance under which to do so, I’m afraid I must say it now,” he took in a deep breath.

“I love you. I mean... I’m  _ in love _ ... with you.”

All the blood in John’s body shot upward to his face.

His fingers froze.

He could feel himself beginning to tremble and fought to remain still. 

“What?” he gritted out.

“John, while I am sure you have a lot of questions and you are most likely experiencing a lot of emotions right now, now is not the time to-”

“How long?”

“I’m sorry?”

“How long were you going to wait to tell me?” John seethed.

“John I- as I said I don’t think-”

“My brother is right, Dr. Watson,” Mycroft stepped out from the corner over to the bickering duo. “While he may make rather questionable decisions pertaining to certain  _ sentimental _ situations, unfortunately, in this case, he is quite correct. We need to stay focused.”

“You think I don’t realize that?!” John fumed. “Do you understand how hard it is to stay focused when he has been  _ lying _ to me…  _ hiding _ …”

“John, please,” Sherlock placated, reaching an arm out.

“No. No no no,” John swatted. “You’re lying. You’re either lying now or this  _ whole time- _ ”

“It is not a lie. What I said was not a lie.”

John’s constitution crumpled, his eyes filling.

His fist shot out and slammed down into the coffin with a grunt.

Sherlock flinched. He began to motion towards John but the flash in John’s eyes as he whipped around to face Sherlock froze him in his tracks.

“No. No you don’t understand,” he punctuated, shoving his finger into Sherlock’s face. “This  _ whole  _ time. You have no idea, do you? We could have- Christ!” he pounded the cheap wood.

“I think I do, John. It will be okay. It will all be okay, we just need to focus on getting out of here.” 

“Nothing about any of this is okay!” John protested.

“I know. But maybe one day it will be.”

The door opened, leading them to the next trial.

“I think it is time to move on, don’t you?” Mycroft mused. 

Sherlock glanced at John. 

John sighed, his eyes shifting from fury into a dull, tired, dread. He straightened up, squared his shoulders, and gave Sherlock a look. 

And with that, they marched onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FFN ages ago but wasn't feeling confident in it so I didn't put it here. And then today I remembered I wrote this and realized that was dumb lol so here it is


End file.
